¿MUERDAGO? Y ¿CELOS?
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: entonces ¿tu me quieres? y lo unico que vio fue esa sonrisa de medio lado Y EL SOLO PENSO QUE ELLA SERIA SU PERDICION


-por favor teme todos aquí lo sabemos excepto tu-me dijo de manera agresiva mi dobe amigo Naruto

-Tsk, no se a que te refieres-le respondí con molestia –pero si ese idiota la sigue tocando yo… ¿Qué es eso de allá?-pregunto con curiosidad al mismo tiempo en que me encamine hacia ella y hacia mi nuevo objetivo

-teme!!! Me dejas con la duda- le escuche decir, pero eso que mas daba tenia planeado alejar a ese imbécil… y así lo hare

…

Llegue a donde estaba y con una amistosa mirada asesina y sonrisa macabra le pedí a su acompañante que se retirara y ella noto mi gesto de amabilidad con el babos... perdón con el idiota ese. Je como si se mejorara la frase

-Sasuke que es lo que quieres… te pedí que bailaras conmigo y no quisiste ahora que se te ofrece- me dijo entre un sonrojo y un enfado, se veía tan… tan extrañamente linda?

-querías bailar conmigo y estas con eso, acaso hay punto de comparación- dije evadiendo sus palabras

-eso es un chico amable por si no lo notaste y si mínimo el si es educado-

-dirás cobarde- empeze el juego dando pasos cortos hacia afuera

-oye no lo ofendas... OYE!!! No me dejes hablando sola...- cayo en mi juego ¬ u ¬… me siguió

-tsk! Es una molestia hablar contigo- dije aun siguiendo mi camino

-oye que te pasa? Primero corres a mi acompañante y ahora me ignoras!- dijo enfurecida, oh no problemas detuvo su paso… necesito que me siga, necesito pensar en algo

-estas con el ¿no?-improvise-crees que ino desee bailar conmigo?- note su enojo al instante

-ha!!!- se mofo de mi - Ella esta con sai en este momento, te ignorara completamente- dijo dando pasos gigantes y con furia dejándome atrás… pero aun continuando con mi deseo

-¿estas celosa?- dije sin tapujos

-¡CLARO QUE NOO!- me dijo completamente sonrojada en ese momento… supe que me mentía, si, estaba celosa

Sonreí de manera autosuficiente mientras ella se sonrojaba y yo seguía caminando hacia el "bendito árbol". Quería llegar de la manera mas rápida al árbol antes de que ella detuviera su paso otra vez y yo me quedara sin recursos estaba a unos cuantos pasos de lograrlo, pero claro tenia que ser mi Sakura

-por que no me contestas sasuke-kun acaso en serio prefieres bailar una pieza con ella que conmigo-por kami esos ojos en modo enternecedor no podía resistir ese tipo de cosas o no desde que ella las utiliza en mi contra, por que me hacia esto, yo que soy realmente estúpido para este tipo de cosas tan "románticas".

Seguiré caminando se que me seguirá.

-¡SASUKEEE!- oh no esta molesta, pero es tarde estamos aquí pero se ve a punto de llorar es ahora o nunca…

Tome su rostro en mis manos cobijándonos en la sombra de este árbol y envueltos en la suave brisa del viento, mientras esta traviesa brisa le movía el cabello y la hacia ver tan tierna, no puedo creer cuando o en que momento me volví tan estúpidamente cursi, pero su rostro se volvió irresistible y envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su tierna carita le robe un beso ¿tierno? O al menos eso creo y también, también robe su primer beso…

Si. Su primer beso seria mío y de nadie más, y eso seria algo que ella recordaría y sin duda yo no olvidaría

..- dice mi nombre entreabriendo los ojos y con el más bello sonroso en sus delicadas mejillas

-Sasuke kun por que fue eso no prefieres acaso a ino- dijo cabizbaja a l que yo solo alce su cara y con mi dedo índice apunte hacia arriba

-¿es… muérdago? –

-si-

-y entonces-

-¿entonces que?-

-no lo se-

Susurre en su oído –y entonces tendré que llenarte de besos- dije solo para ella mientras un color carmín teñía sus mejillas – es un árbol completo… son una infinidad de besos-

-pero sasuke kun, yo no estoy contigo en el baile si no con el otro chico- dijo inocentemente, o al menos eso parecía

-desde que salimos del salón, esto ya no es el baile, esto que vez a tu alrededor es solo nuestro mundo- le relate con una media sonrisa en mis labios

-Sasuke kun ¿me quieres?- …. Lo sabía, ella lo sabia, por ende esa seria mi perdición

Me dejo sin palabras la pregunta que me formulo -….-….- silencio y mas silencio y solo mi estúpida cara de desconcierto

Ella tomo como un hecho que yo le quería, solo por no haber respondido y dicen que el que calla otorga y además por que esa sonrisa de alegría lo decía todo, pero si le decía que no le quería arruinaría todo y eso realmente no lo deseo

-no es necesario que lo aceptes. Lo se tu mirada me lo dice- ese fue un tono ¿pícaro?,

no hice otra cosa más que sonreír y besarle de nuevo. Quería acabarme esos labios a besos caricias y todo lo que se me pudiera ocurrir, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana pero se que desde este momento se escribió en el firmamento que ella debe ser mía, será mía y yo, bueno yo no soy precisamente de esos hombres que escogen rendirse ante las mujeres pero algo me da la impresión de que con esta linda mujer no tendré ni derecho a escoger

Le escuchábamos susurrar a todos los que se encontraban cerca cosas como "que lindos" y otros tantos "al fin se rindió ante la llama del amor" aun que estoy seguro que ese comentario era solo para mi y contando a Naruto que no dejaba de decirle a Hinata que si no deseaba ir a donde nosotros, (seguro seria un buen pretexto para la fin robarle ese beso) y entre otros tantos que su expresión en el rostro decían y maldecían entre susurros a mi Sakura, por haber besado al mas guapo de todo konoha _lo que no saben es que fui yo quien la beso _ será que si era cierto lo que decía Naruto y todos lo sabían, lo de nuestro AMOR MUTUO, menos yo… no lo dudo

Cuando me enamore NO LO SE

Cuando me di cuenta AL VERLA BAILANDO CON EL

Cuando me decidí que seria mía CUANDO LA BESE POR VEZ PRIMERA

Cuando me decidí a pedirle matrimonio AH NO ESO AUN NO PASA (pero se que no tardara)

Siento mucho que nunca regreso reviews solo que siempre solo vengo a subir pero haré mas para regresar comens vale? gracias


End file.
